A New Begining
by quitesunshine
Summary: "It's been three years sense you died Lucy."- Natsu "Where am I who are you?" This is the second part to my other story THE E.N.D.What happens when Lucy falls from the sky? Natsu is extatic to see his mate angin but wait something's Wrong!LUCY HAS FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING.poor Natsu can he win back his mate?Will her memory ever return?the image is not mine credit to who made it.
1. Catch a fallen star

**I in no way own fairy tail or any of it's characters**!

* * *

><p><strong>Catch a Fallen Star<strong>

One warm evening, in the town of Magnolia,a dragon slayer sat at the writing desk of a deceased friend and one true Dragneel was in Lucy's old apartment, attempting to write yet another letter to his beautiful blonde angel,one he prayed some how she could miraculously receive in the next world.

'Dear Luce,

_It's me again,my writing has gotten a lot better sense Wendy started teaching me three years ago,you know back when you...died.I still remember it as if it was yesterday._

_It took almost a month to rebuild Magnolia sense the huge fight with Zeref..We all tried to fend off his erase humanity before E.N.D returns were hurt and injured,mainly from the guild.I am happy to say most of the towns people were evacuated without there injury,though there were a few deaths.I don't think fairytail has faught so hard before...Especially team Natsu...Ecspesially you...I mean..' _Natsu shook his head fighting back glossy eyes and reoccurring feelings of that time.

'_Lucy to be honest that whole month I held up in my house that whole for me my house wasn't damaged sense it's so far from the town itself.I was so lost and in shock,Erza says it was from the guild tried stopping by from time to time but nothing helped..Gray even tried starting a fight like normal,I didn't even budge from my bed.I feel really embarrassed writing this,but I just hid under the covers holding one of your blue hair ribbons sulking,sometimes crying...It wasn't till that day did I come out of the house...After the month of rebuilding Magnolia,which was the first month of spring,we decided to hold a funeral service for people who died during Zeref's attack..We held two services,one for towns people and one privately for guild mates and friends for you.._' Natsu sighed as everything he was holding back rushed to the continued to write despite the urge to lash out and burn the letter.

_'The day of your funeral Gray,Erza, and Levey came to get me.I didn't fight it then..I even wore a tux,though I did wear your hair ribbon as a headband...I still do..We were at the service,it was behind the new and improved guild hall.A garden of flowers now in the back and one cherry tree was standing in the was the one I dug up for you when you were sick..Right by it was your grave stone...It says Lucy Heartfillia, a loving friend,devoted guild mate,and selfless Love,May she rest in peace in the stars...It was suppose to be a warm and sunny day but it was cold and wasn't till close to the end of the service did I freak was telling stories about you,remembering you and I couldn't accept you were gone..I got in a fist fight with Gray but ultimately it was a smack from Levy and a good lecture from Erza that woke me said that you'd be disappointed at my behavior and instead of wallowing in sadness I should live for your took a few days after that,but I took her advise.I straightened my act up,and tried little by little to be happy and helpful again..Luce it's been three years and missing you hasn't gotten any easier..'_Natsu's tears flowed more constant now,his nose crinkling as he sniffled.A few tears got onto the paper but still he wrote.

'_The anniversary of your death is tomorrow and I'm going crazy!Everyone at the guild is going quitter around me careful not bring up your name,Levy and happy cry out of nowhere and Erza is hogging all the strawberry cheese cake in town..Luce I miss you so much...'_ Natsu couldn't continue his letter any further,so with a heavy heart he sealed the letter up and placed it in an ivory white box next to Lucy's box of letters to her mother.A sad dragon slayer then crumbled into a blubbering mess onto her desk as he let his emotions spill out,gripping his scarf and his mates ribbon in hand.

**(Meanwhile somewhere in the heavens)**

"Lucy darling it's time." Lucy groaned hearing her name but couldn't see anything but pitch black when she looked around.

"What's going on?Who am I?Who are you?Where am I?"Lucy questioned.

"Calm yourself,you are Lucy Heartphillia and I'm someone who will always watch over you and where you are doesn't matter it's where your going that time things will become clear but for now this is good bye I love you,my little lucky Lucy."

As Lucy tried to protest and argue everything became bright.A burst of stardust surrounded her and a bright silver light poured over her. She could now see silky white arms stretched in front of her and blonde was seeing glimpses of a sudden feeling of falling over took her and she once again became unconscious.

**(Down on the ground of magnolia)**

A familiar bluenett and Metal dragon slayer walked hand in hand down a street,while a black exceed flew above them.A fiery red head was sitting outside at a table at a dinner cafe with a familiar blue head.A shirtsless man walked alongside a blushing blunett as she ogled his body. A old man sat on the roof of his guild with a blue exceed, looking apon his children laughing and messing about as a festival to honor their fallen friend was being a dragon slayer was staring out side a widow,remembering fond memories.

Natsu lay hunched over remembering all things Lucy when a smell in the air caught his attention.A shooting star began to make it's way slowly into the dragon slayers stopped in shock and they spoke her first one to move was a rambunctious hot head who was well ahead of everyone to where the star seemed to be was none other than behind his over magnolia a handful of wizards instinctively turned direction to Natsu's house.

Natsu ran as fast as he could feeling every fiber of his being bouncing out of could see his house,and he could see the ball of light ready to then saw a glimpse of blonde hair and a pink nakama symbol and dove to catch the person he longed to see.A explosion of sparkles and silver light erupted as the familiar wizards gathered before the hole in the the the smoke was clearing, Levy,Gajeel,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Juvia,Jellal, and three furry exceeds stood in apprehension.

The smoke cleared revealing a shocked Natsu and a familiar looking blonde in a shimmering silver dress resembling the Milky Way.A nakama symbol was still on her hand,and her blonde locks were longer,and she looked a little blonde slowly flickered her eyes open and peered into onyx eyes,that were now spilling out small flows of young girl looked around and saw other shocked faces and overwhelming tears spilling from their girl then looked back to the pink headed man wearing a oddly familiar blue ribbon as a Headband.

With a soft tiered breath she spoke,"Na..Natsu..".

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAS:<strong>

**Hey it's me as I said before this is kind of like an ova to my other story The E.N. by the way it's goin it looks like it'll be a good story all it's own.I really hope you enjoy this one as well and once again thanks a ton for all the support,much love,respect,and gratitude~~~~quitesunshine~~~~**


	2. Missing Memory

**Missing Memory**

* * *

><p>"Lucy..is it really you?" Natsu's body trembeled as he forced himself to ask what was so obvious. Of course it was Lucy. He'd recognize her scent anywhere. Even without her scent to confirm it was her, he would still know the truth. All he had to do was look at her, apart from her nakama mark there was her amazing blonde hair,and even though it was longer it was still Lucy. Her beautiful chocolate orbs, all he had to do was stare into them, and if he lost himself in them, he'd know it was her. Her pale pink lips were still full like the day he kissed them. Even now he wondered if they were still as soft.<p>

"Y..yyeess. I'm Lucy." the now undead blonde stuttered to say. She then grabbed her head and shut her eyes tight. Her head was throbbing with pain. I guess falling out of the sky and crashing into someone would do that to a person. Not to mention being dead and somehow now being alive. Yes she was facing cosmic jetlag.

Natsu watched as his mate clutched her head in pain and pulled her closer. "Luce are you ok? What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Here let me check." as Natsu lifted a hand to Lucy's forehead, she scrambled out of his arm and stood and hid behind a nearby tree.

Natsu quickly got up to move to her but a shout of protest from the blonde made him stop dead in his tracks.

"NO!" Lucy shouted as she hid her face behind the tree, trembling in fear.

Everyone looked confusingly to one another and then Erza stepped forth slowly. Lucy cringed a bit. Erza stopped ten feet from the tree hunched down and heeld at an arms, ad if she was beckoning a scared lost puppy. "Hello Lucy." She said in a strong yet gentle voice. Her read hair framing her face and her eyes shimmered with compassion. Her smile was warm and allowed a scared Lucy to peek her head out from the tree. "Can I ask you a few things?" Lucy shook her head in compliance. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy said in a timid voice.

"Good, Can you tell me where you came from?"

"Erza what the hell is with all these stupid questions?" Natsu asked angrily, not liking where this conversation was going.

Lucy cringed back behind the tree as she herd a mad pinkhead speak to an intimidating redhead.

"NATSU HUSH!" Erza snapped back to look at Natsu. Natsu cringed. Erza looked back to a once again cowering Lucy.

"I apologize Lucy, Natsu is an idiot," She said in a soothing voice once again brining out Lucy slightly from behind the tree.

"I..iitts ok." Lucy replied

"Now then can you answer my question from before?"

Lucy shook her head no defeatedly.

"Hey it's alright two more questions you do it?"

Lucy nodded and stepped out from behind the tree so she was in full view.

"Can you look over to that pink haired man."

Lucy did as she was told as Natsu protested it was salmon in the background.

"Natsu." Erza said with a grin and ever so shot hands up in surrender and crossed them in defeat. His face then softened as Natsu met Lucy's gaze.

"Do you know who this man is Lucy?"

Erza's question made Natsu go blank and everyone else cringe. Lucy stared hard at Natsu. Under Lucy's gaze he fidgeted and could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"Lucy?" Erza asked questionably.

"No."

Just one word from Lucy made Natsu fall to pieces. He crumbled under his own weight. In shook and just heartbroken that his mate didn't even recognize him. Sure he was a little taller, more toned, and his hair grew a few inches, but still. To not know he was at all.

"Gray, Gajeel.." Erza spoke quickly and firmly. As soon as they herd their names both men rushed to Natsu's side and helped him up. The iron dragon and ice mage looked at each other before nodding. They draped an arm of Natsu's over their shoulder and made there way to go sit him in his house. With one final look at his mate Natsu crannied to see her face. A single tear fell from his cheek before he hung it low in disbelief.

"Lucy." Erza said firmly gaining Lucy's attention once more.

Lucy looked at Erza and spoke softly,"Yes Ma'm."

"Do you recognize anyone here?"

Lucy looked around and pointed to Levy and Erza herself. Both women looked shocked and touch. Levy put her hands to her face as tears started to break to the surface.

Lucy spoke up softly, and pointed to Levy. Levy froze and looked at her. "Levy Mcgarden, friend." Levy smiled. Lucy then shyly looked at Erza then looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry but I can only remember your name and face because of your hair.." Jellal smirked and Erza blushed.

Erza cleared her throat before speaking. "Well you can remember my name so I guess your forgiving a small smile across her face with a slight blush still vivid.

Everyone else looked down a little discouraged. Then Wendy moved toward Lucy holding Carla with a smile. "Hello I'm Wendy and this is Carla. Nice to meet you." Wendy held out a hand that Lucy lightly shook in response. The rest that were there followed suit and followed Wendy's lead.

Juvia then came up enthusiastically which made Lucy stiffen. Juvia took Lucy's hand and shook it vigorously." Hi Lucy-sama I'm are Juvia's love rival again." Juvia smiled menacingly and in Natsu's house Gray began to sneeze fiercely.

Happy flew over and plopped imself in Lucy's arms and hugged he while Lilly stood in font of her arms crossed andsmiling.

"I'm Happy and that black cat is Lilly.'

"How do you do," Lilly said.

"Lucy me and you were best friends and you always bought me fish when ever I wanted. You even let me sleep on your bed while you slept on the couch sometimes. And on my birthday you were my slave." He looked up innocently at her as he noticed evil glares from the surrounding women and Lilly. " Can't blame a cat for trying." He shrugged and nestled into her chest.

"Right now that the pleasantries are out of the way we should go to the guild and see master Makarov he will surely be able to help with this apparent memory loss predicament." Erza stated,"Lilly can you go and inform the boy e are heading to the guild, and not to bring Natsu till he has composed himself."

"Yes ma'am."

"As for you," Erza turned to Lucy and Happy "We shall figure out your punishment later Happy,and Lucy, you must be hungry right?''

Lucy nodded while squeezing Happy.

"Great we are going to a place where you can get some food, and just a little warning people might act strange upon seeing you, ok" Erza hooked an arm around Lucy's waist gently as Levy took her other side. The three walked toward the guild hall while Wendy and Juvia followed smiling, and little exceeds were carried along.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAS:<strong>

**YAY second chapter :) I Just want to thank Empress BloodRose and radishbumps for being constant corresponders and giving me advice and encouragement to keep my story going :) Also thanks for the reviews and follows I appreciate it so much :) For those of you who don't know on top of me writing this ova I am also in the process of writing a Gralu story 3 im a Nalu fan hardcore but I cant resist the sweet possibilities of Gralu :) Thanks again.~~~~~quitesunshine~~~~ **


	3. Over flowing feelings

**Over Flowing Feelings**

* * *

><p>As Natsu was being carried away by Gajeel and Gray, he took one last look at his mate. Her face was blank and emotionless. He couldn't understand how someone could just forget everything. He couldn't understand how Lucy could just forget what happened. He couldn't understand how she could just forget the connection they had. No, he didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe that she had forgotten their connection, their feelings for one another. He especially couldn't except the face she made when she saw him. It was like someone staring at a stranger, no emotion, no...love. While he was dazed in his thoughts and disbelief he somehow ended up sitting in his bed.<p>

He looked up to see Gajeel standing by his front door, leaning against the door arms crossed and staring at him. Gray was standing near the bed leaning slightly to one side as his hands rested in his pockets. Both men just stared at him obviously unsure of what to say to him. This was just annoying Natsu and making him unbelievably pissed for some reason. Finally made a move to get up.

"I'm going to talk to Lucy." He made a move towards the door and a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop dead in his tracks.

Gray had placed a firm grip on Natsu's shoulder and was now staring at the fiery fool seriously. "That's not a good idea right now. Lucy just fell out of the fricking sky. She was dead and now she's not. She doesn't even remember anything. You talking to her now spouting out crap she doesn't even know about won't help anything."

"Tssskk." Natsu hissed angrily and removed himself forcefully from out of Gray's grip. The hell was he to say what he could and could not do. Natsu had been depressed for three years. For three years he wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss Lucy. No he would have just been happy being near here. No she is here and he is being told to stay away. Uh no.

Natsu moved to the door but was blocked by Gajeel and was now restrained by Gray from behind.

"You guys don't want to do this." Natsu said almost murderously.

"Listen salamander I get you missed her, and now she's here. But the ice mage is right, she doesn't remember anything so if you just g out there and ramble about all kinds of different stuff she wont know what your talking about. You might also just end up making her feel weird and uncomfortable."

Ok so first he can't see her, then he is being restrained and now he was being told that they knew how he felt the hell with this. Natsu's anger was obvious on his face. His body suddenly lit up in flames causing Gray to put a sheet of ice around his on body for protection. The steam of the clashing elements made it hard to keep a firm grip on the fire eating idiot. So Gajeel had to try and steel himself to help hold back Natsu who had start thrashing about trying to get free, while yelling.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL. LUCY DIED. MY BEST FRIEND AND MATE DIED RIGHT THERE IN MY ARMS. SHE DIED TO SAVE ME DO YOU NOW THE GUILT AND PAIN I'VE FELT THE LAST THREE YEARS I HIGHLY FUCKING DOUBT IT CONSIDERING YOU TWO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BE WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE. I COULDN'T BECAUSE MINE WASN'T EVEN IN A GRAVE TO VISIT. SHE JUST VANISHED!"

Gajeel and Gray flinched a little when he said they were able to be with the one they loved. They knew he was right and they felt a little guilt. But sill they couldn't let him go.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled, "DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE WEREN'T HURT BY LUCY'S DEATH. SHE WAS OUR FRIEND WERE THERE WHEN SHE FIRST CAME TO THE GUILD. WE WERE THERE ON MISSIONS WITH HER. WE WERE THERE BY YOUR SIDE FIGHTING TO SAVE LUCY MUTIPLE TIMES. DID YOU KNOW JUVIA CRIED ENDLESSLY FOR TWO WEEKS NOT COMMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM CAUSE SHE LOST HER FRIEND. SURE," he continued at a calmer tone, "She use to call Lucy a love rival or whatever but that was just Juvia's way of telling Lucy she was her friend, and Levy." Gray trailed off a little looking at Gajeel. Gajeel sighed and looked to his side.

"Yeah the shrimp was a mess, she wouldn't eat or sleep for a while. All she did was cry which only made Lilly emotional, and it made it harder for me to keep an eye on her."

Natsu stopped struggling as much as he listened to Gray once again. "Look Natsu we all were affected by Lucy's death in some way, yeah you most of all but we as a guild still felt a loss of a very important person. I know things suck now, but right now we got to think of Lucy first."

Natsu listened to what his guild mates were saying. At that moment it felt as if all his pent up emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, hope, love, guilt all of it just came crashing down on him making him crumble under his own weight falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry guys," Natsu forced through muffled sobs, "I know I'm being stupid and selfish it's just I've missed her so much and now...now she's here." Natsu crouched lower to the floor bawling himself up with closed fist outstretched before him. He just et all his emotions flow out of him, and Gray and Gajeel just stood there waiting for their friend to compose himself.

After a few minutes Natsu stood up and had on his usual goofy grin on. "Ok guys I'm ready." at that moment Lily came in and relayed Erza's message. Natsu bolted out the door just to see beautiful blonde hair lightly flowing in a warm breeze. The two men and exceed just stood there smiling at their lizard brained friend and knew in their heart Natsu was going to bring Lucy back to them all.


	4. Celebration

**Celebration**

* * *

><p>Erza thrusted open the big wooden doors of the guild hall only to have their little group enveloped by the sounds of rowdy laughter and hearty conversations. Canna and Baucus were having a drinking contest while Gildarts was trying to schmooze over the younger recruits I fairytail. Romeo was juggling his fire to entertain Asuka as Alzack and Bisca watched in smiles. The master was sitting on the bar while Mira was telling him to pace himself. Evergreen and were cozy in a corner. Everyone was just laughing and having fun. Not much changed in three years but the scene did seem incomplete somehow. However Lucy didn't even know that.<p>

The clanking of Erza's armor made heads turn toward the door. Though it wasn't till Lisanna dropped a tray of drinks to the floor that the guild hall quieted down. All was silent and all eyes were on a slender blonde following behind a armored fairy.

Mira was first to attack Lucy with a hug."Oh my God Lucy!" little tears made their way to the corners of her eyes.

"Lucy!" Romeo ran over to the blonde and hugged her as well.

"Holly shit Lucy!" Canna stopped drinking and stared in disbelief which was what almost the whole guild was doing. Master Makarov went from smiles and laughs to a blubbering mess trying to ask a incoherent question.

Soon the whole guild was in an uproar of happiness and questions. Many of her old friends ran toward Lucy wanting to embrace her. Though it was Lucy's question that once again made the guild go silent.

"I'm sorry but who are all of you?" She asked with a confused look.

The hugs ceased and Erza quickly interjected and explained what had happened thus far.

Cana stood and walked over toward Erza, "So your saying she doesn't remember anything? But she remembers you two sort of." She crossed her arms and raised an elbow. "Lucy do you seriously not remember me, it's Canna." She pointed to her self eyes still on Lucy.

"MMM,Canna," Lucy thought hard and put a hand on her head.

"Don't push yourself too much," Erza urged.

Lucy looked at her and smiled then looked back at Canna, "Canna," She repeated. "All that comes to mind is beautiful and drinks to much, and then there is a small old man who is like a grandpa but can act pervy."

Everyone looked at Lucy and then the guild erupted into laughter."Hahahahhaha, it's ok Lucy it'll jut take time." Canna said reassuringly and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder smiling. Lucy just smiled back a slight blush on her cheeks.

After the little old man was done rolling around from laughter he stood on the bar top and began to speak. "All right you brats listen up." Everyone went quite again and looked to their guild master, "Three years ago we lost an important person of our guild. Today she has returned to us. Though she might have forgotten who we are this is still fairytail and in fairytail we take care of our own," Lucy listened with a familiar overwhelming warmth in her heart and then a flash of what seemed to be a memory came to mind. It was blurry but as she continued to listen to the old man, it began to become clearer and clearer.

"In fairytail we are family. One persons burden is all of our burden. One persons sadness or happiness becomes the rest of our sadness or happiness. In a guild we are bonded to each other by the pride and love in our nakama. So as our Lucy is going through this confusing period of her life we will help her the best we can. Though she may not remember we certainly remind her what fairytail is all about. Now lets celebrate the return of a old friend." Master Makarov finished pointing a finger in the air jumping up and down.

Everyone followed by example. Lucy however was still focused on the old man. then suddenly it came back to her. Master Makarov! The short little man was someone kind, caring and deeply devoted to the children of his guild. Lucy all of a sudden filled with tears and tackled Makarov in a tight hug.

"Master I remember you." She hugged the little man as his nose crinkled and he shed a few tears.

"In time my child you will remember all of your family and met new members." He patted her head and smiled. Everyone in the guild smiled and were about to start drinking, and then the door to the hall opened once more. At the sight of a salmon haired dragon slayer all was quite again.

The fiery dragon walked toward Lucy who had let go of her embrace on the master. The master sitting next to her looking sternly at Natsu. Natsu continued toward Lucy and everyone just stared in apprehension. He stopped a few feet in front of her and extended his right hand toward her and ruffled his hair with his left. He looked slightly down and then to her.

"Hey Luce I'm sorry about before. I was out of line and a little nuts. so let's start over." He smiled his signature smile and waited for her to grasp his hand. "Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel they call me the salamander I'm a fire dragon slayer."

A quick scene at Hargeon passed her mind and a familiar feeling over took her then it faded. She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'm Lucy nice to meet you." She smiled and it wasn't just any smile it was the smile Lucy only gave him and in that moment he was more determined than ever to bring back her memory and make her love him again. He let the hand shake linger a moment than broke it. He raised a fist in the air and smiled "Ok now let's party. Welcome back Lucy!"

Everyone followed suit and erupted into a party that lasted three whole days kind of like another one, but of course Lucy doesn't know that..yet.


	5. Awkward

**Awkward**

* * *

><p>Lucy was fast asleep when a sudden noise made her start to slowly wake up. Her head felt heavy and everything ached. She flickered her eyes open only to see she was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was laying on a simple wooden framed bed with a powder pink comforter. The head of the bed faced toward a white vanity dresser with different cosmetics and hair ribbons thrown about it. Right beside the right of the bed was a giant window which she could imagined would be nice to gaze out. On the window ceil were a few picture frames and a small flower pot. On closer inspection to the pictures she saw one with her surrounded by people from the fairytail guild. Another was of a beautiful women resembling herself, only the women was older and adorned a big pink off the shoulder dress. Another was of the same women with a stern looking man and little girl. There was one more that was of herself and that strange pink haired man with the blue talking cat. Lucy looked around some more and saw a bookshelf, a few dressers and a big writing desk with two beautiful small boxes on top of it.<p>

Lucy slid her feet off the bed onto the floor and looked closer to the things around her. She picked up a bottle of perfume on the vanity and put a small dab on her wrist. She smelled the fragrance. It was a sweet vanilla mixed with a slight strawberry scent almost like a pastry. She smiled and sat it down. Her hands moved over the many ribbons laying on the flat surface. She picked up a satin smooth red ribbon and placed her hair into a one sided ponytail Her hair being longer now was a little wavy at the ends where her hair ended at the top of her waist.

She moved over to the books and saw tittles like; memory days, Day break, key of the star heavens and a few issues of sorcerer weekly lay there too. She went to the writing desk and looked at a giant pile of papers with a cover page. It looked like some sort of book draft. Her hands smoothed over the top and a smile crossed her face unknowingly. She then put her hands on the small wood box and opened it seeing tons of letter in them. She took one out and saw them addressed to Layla Heartfillia. A tear came out the corner of her eye. 'That's my mother'. She tough, and then she looked back to the pictures of the beautiful blonde women. 'That must be her, and is that's so that man must be my father'. She wiped away the tear and placed the letter back in the box. She then sifted her attention to the ivory box. It really was pretty. It was decorated with stars and flowers etched into it with a giant flame symbol on the top. She was about to open it when she herd a loud crash. She hesitantly made her way to where the noise came from.

She went around a corner down a hall way into a kitchen area where she saw a shirtless pink haired many attempting to cook. She smiled but then blushed realizing her eyes were tracing his toned shirtless back. She saw Happy the cat contently munching on a raw fish sitting on a dining room table. She moved closer to the man and before she could say anything he turned around wearing a giant grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey Luce!" He said as he put a messed up omelet onto a plate, along side some slightly burnt pieces of bacon and decently toasted bread.

"Oh..um..morning," She stuttered while fidgeting with her hands.

"I made breakfast so don't be afraid to dig in k." Natsu sat the plate down on the table and pulled out the chair for Lucy. Lucy took a shy seat in the chair Natsu held out for her. He pushed her in then sat across from her. Natsu dug in as Lucy was trying to find the right words to ask him her question.

"Hey ummm Natsu, was it.." Lucy said timidly as she looked at him.

Natsu flinched slightly at her uncertainty but stopped eating and looked at her. Her hair was a mess but he noticed a familiar red ribbon. It was one he got her one Christmas. He smiled and then noticed what she was wearing he blushed and looked away. "Ya Lucy..uh..what..what is it?"

"How did I get here? Where is here? I mean one moment we're at the guild hall partying the next thing I know I wake up here."

He tried to look at her to reply properly but two bouncing objects that moved slightly as she leaned forward, made him dart away from her again. "Well you see you drank to much and fell off the bar trying to dance with Canna and Levy. So I offered to take you to your old place. And well yeah.." He was unconsciously tasseling his locks.

"Oh ok so this is my place and the fall would explain why I hurt so much. But um Natsu.."

"Uh yes!?" He replied as his eyes wondered slightly back to her making his face go red as Erza's hair.

"How is it I still have a place? I mean how has it been paid for?''

"Oh um that was my doing I've been paying the rent on it for a while." He said smiling still red in the face looking at her.

Lucy got up on impulse and hugged the dragon slayer tightly. "Thank you Natsu I'd be out on the streets if not for you."

Now this was an awkward moment that made Happy snicker behind his half eaten fish. Natsu quickly pulled away from Lucy holding his nose. Lucy stared at him confusingly and a little hurt, and tilted her head questionably to Natsu. What'd she do wrong?

"Look Luce I appreciate the hug and all but can you please get some cloths on. It's kind of hard not to stare." He said still holding his nose.

Lucy looked down to only see herself in a pair of blue lacey underwear and matching bra. Her face slowly turned from dumbfounded to fiery red and looked at Natsu, quickly trying to cover herself with her arms.

"You were still drunk when I got you home, you complained you wee hot an took a page from Gray's book and well stripped and crashed on your bed. Uhn don't worry though I slept on the couch this time" He said defensively holding his hands in front of himself forcing a innocent smile.

Lucy was filled with embarrassment and anger and in a flash Natsu was sent flying across the room with one of her signature Lucy kicks.

"Natsu Dragneel your a pervert!" she yelled before storming back into the room slamming the door.

Happy was rolling on the table laughing as Natsu was attempting to sit up clutching his jaw. A small smile crossed his face, "That's my Lucy."


	6. Return

**Return**

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking with hands behind his head, looking like a little kid pouting after being scolded. He was on his way to the guild Hall with Happy and a still very unpleased Lucy. It's not his fault that she didn't have the sense to look at what she had put her hair up, so why not get some cloths on. Not that he minded in the least, but still. He looked over at Lucy cautiously who quickly darted away from his stare. She was clearly not going to let this go anytime soon.<p>

Natsu soon felt himself letting his eyes wander her. She was wearing her signature black skirt with her brown boots. Her top however was pink halter top with a white heart crutz on it. She was also wearing a black jacket and her whip on her hip. For some reason she said she felt naked without it.

Hmmmmmmm naked. Natsu stared at her more broadly and remembered what she was just wearing an hour ago. His face flushed pink and he darted his gaze in the opposite direction, holding back another nose bleed. Yeah it's not like he hasn't seen her half naked before let alone plain naked, but after three long years it was like seeing her for the first three years is a long time, who knows what else has changed. His face was three shades redder and Lucy was now eyeing him suspiciously, which Natsu picked up on. He looked at her and she had the cutest . Her face was flushed and her eyes were narrow. Her cheeks were puffed out as if she was holding in some unsaid anger. She was also holding Happy which only added to her being so adorable. But soon he felt him self holding his sides laughing.

"Natsu what is it?" Lucy asked a little irritated

"Hehe sorry Luce," Natsu said as he wiped a tear from his eye,"Its just that your face right now was so cute, you looked like a little kid."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the comment of her being cute but soon faded as she herd the kid part. Soon her cheeks were puffed out then herd a very mischievous Happy.

"Heeee liiikkkkeesss youuuu!" Happy said through snickers.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled as she let Happy go and was now chasing him around a standing still Natsu.

"Natsu save me!Lucy wants to make me into a pair of mittens!"

"You dumb cat I never said that!Plus it's to warm for mittens though a bathroom rug isn't out of the question!"

Natsu watched nostalgically as he watched a familiar scene, of similar times which made him bust out laughing all three of them were laughing. Then Lucy pointed a finger at Natsu's face with a semi serious look. Which made the poor pink haired man flinch a little.

"Don't think I'll forget about this morning!" She said winking cutesy and continuing to the guild.

Natsu stared for a second as she walked away. Only if she knew what she did to him in moments like that.

They soon found them selves in front of the guilds giant wooden door. However what they herd on the other side was above the usual guild noise. It was more rowdy and more energetic. Natsu stared at a inquisitive Lucy before shrugging and opening the door. What they saw next left Natsu's jaw gaping and Lucy watching in amazement.

A flash of golden light and ice shards clashing looked like a ball of fire works. "Hey you brats don't you break up the guild hall take that ruckus outside!" The master yelled at two fighting wizards as a sympathetic Mirajane tried to comfort the master with a pint of booze and a small smile.

"Hey master if anything if the guild gets destroyed again you can finally put in that Japanese meditation garden." Mira said with a hopeful grin.

"Ah who am I kidding Mira, in a guild as rambunctious as this an old man won't even find peace in the bathroom."

"That's a part of what makes fairytail, fairytail I guess." A timid Wendy said as she sat next down to the master.

Everyone watched as the two mages fought. Soon they were heading straight toward Lucy and Natsu's direction. Lucy was panicking in place trying to figure out which way to move as Natau smirked a mischievous grin and let one fist on fire.

"If I knew you'd be here I would have come here a whole hell of a lot earlier." Natsu said raring for action.

The bright colors finally subsided and a tiered out gray and a familiar celestial spirit stood 10ft apart from each other now looking at Natsu. Lucy's heart tightened at the sight of the orange haired man and her head began to hurt.

As Natsu was rambling something about Loke not being around the last three years, the lion soon found his gaze on his beautiful blonde master. Natsu was coming at Loke with a blazing fist and soon just fell into air. Where the hell did that disappearing prick go? Natsu looked around a minute before seeing a scene he didn't like in have least. It actually made his whole body's in gulf in flames.

"My princess." Loke said kneeled down taking in one of Lucy's hands in his own placing a gentle kiss on top of it.

"Uhhhh...thank you.." Lucy said while feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I have been awaiting your return." He said as he looked up at her with a devilish smile.

"Oh wow..." Lucy said embarrassed which only made Natsu want to sock Loke even more.

"My princess In order for you to remember me we must make a contract. If you'd permit me." Loke said while standing to meet her height.

"Umm sure whatever it takes to gain some of my memory." Lucy replied hesitantly still being held onto by Loke's hand.

"As you wish my princess." He said through a wicked smile and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ok that's it!" Natsu growled punching the ground where Loke once stood. A startled Lucy fell on her but while a pissed off Natsu looked around for a very dead celestial spirit. He then spotted him a few feet always from himself, with a stupid grin plastered on his face.'I'm going to kill him!Stealing Lucy's first kiss!Dam that lion!' Natsu thought charging forward only to be caught off guard when he saw a beautiful busty blonde run past him and embrace the cunning cat.

"Loke!" Lucy said sobbing into his jacket. For a second Loke was also caught off guard and then quickly returned her hug. Natsu was soon frozen in place looking shocked and hurt.

"I remember...I..I.I remember you Lo..Loke" Lucy forced through gasping sobs. Loke's hug tightened and a "in yo face" smile was directed to Natsu.

Natsu was hurt, how can his own mate remember a playboy and not him. He needed sometime to he disappeared into the guild hall and let a few tears fall in the comfort of heart ached and every fiber of his being was on fire. Why can't she remember him. Why? Was he not as important to her as he thought? Did he do something wrong? Was this punishment from seeing her naked earlier? What the hell. As Natsu cried silently alone, everyone was rejoicing outside that their comrade had gained another one of her lost memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Hey its your quitesunshine, first off MAJOR SORRY for this taking so long to post a new chapter!life gets busy so thank you for your patients! I wil make it up too you promis :) **


	7. Explanations and Reunions

**Explanations and Reunions**

* * *

><p>Natsu walked into the guild to the resident infirmiry thinking no one would come looking for him there, let alone hear him pathetically cry. Was he being selfish? Was it so wrong of him to want her to remember him? He had been agonizing over losing her for three long years. He had hated himself for letting her die. He just wanted to tell her how sorry he was, he wanted to tell her his feelings for her. The suppressed feelings he had held in sense that one day. But he couldn't do or say anything, she didn't even remember him.<p>

He sat there in the empty room on a bed holding his head in his hands. The only evidence of his muffled sobs were the small stream of tears falling down his cheeks. He had thought that no one saw him sneak away but little did he know that a certain old man was watching one of his children from the door way. Only when he herd the door shut did Natsu look up to see master Makarov standing there with arms crossed, and a poker face.

"Master Makarov.." Natsu said wiping away his tears with his arms. "I was just," as Natsu looked up to face his master he was stopped by a hand raised in the air.

Makarov lowered his hand and sighed. His expression softened a little but his eyes remained set and firm on Natsu. "Natsu my boy," he began, "I can only imagine the overwhelming emotions you must be feeling, but that doesn't give you a reason to sit here and pity yourself."

Natsu stared mouth a gaped slightly, before Natsu could interject Makarov continued. "I know Lucy not remembering you right away must sting, but that does not mean in time she wont. Now I'm only going to say this once so listen up!" the short man stated a little more bolder. "You are Natsu Dragneel a member of fairytail. In fairytail we always put our nakama before our own feelings and concerns. How do you think Lucy would act if she knew she was causing you this type of discomfort? You want her to see you as a man eventually, am I wrong?" the master asked with a sly smile.

Natsu flinched and nodded shyly with a small blush spread across his face. " Then suck it up my boy and be a man! Be there for her and take solace in the fact she will eventually remember you. And when she does I hope you will be worthy of her. Until then do not wallow in self pity. Instead strive to be stronger and more mature for her." His face was now one with a soft smile and caring eyes. He walked over to Natsu and enveloped him with a warm embrace. "Now dry your tears and harden your determination, I have a feeling a new obstacle is about to arise."

Natsu only then noticed he hadn't stopped crying. He embraced his master back and slowly started to steel himself. Their heart to heart was interrupted by an eerie silence. "It's to quite." Natsu said as he got up and walked down to the main hall, the master following after him.

Loke noticed Natsu walk off into the guild and had now changed his focus back onto the blonde women hugging him. "Hey Lucy?" He asked questionably.

"Yes Loke," She said smiling up at him.

He couldn't help but feel some heat rise to his cheeks as she looked at him with her beautiful smile. "Not that I don't like hugging you, but maybe we should go inside so I can explain a few things."

She jumped back a bit and blushed as red as Erza's hair. "Right." she said as she robotically moved toward the guild still a little embarrassed. Loke laughed and followed after her.

Soon Lucy was sitting at her old place at the bar and Loke stood beside her. Everyone was gathered around their friends and waited for Loke to start explaining.

"So Loke are you just going to keep us in suspense or are you going to give us answers to our obvious questions?" Gray asked hands folded across his chest and eyes coldly on Loke.

Loke laughed sheepishly and then cleared his throat. "First off I would like to apologize leaving so abruptly and out of nowhere all those years ago. However in order to bring back Lucy and keep the ownership of her keys intact I had to leave. Oh speaking of which, princess." He turned to Lucy and fished in his pocket and pulled out Lucy's leather pouch that holds her keys. "I believe these are yours." He extended his hand out and placed the pouch into Lucy's opened hands.

Lucy stared at the pouch for a moment before shedding a happy tear and holding them close to her chest. "Thank you Loke." She said closing her eyes in content. She placed the pouch onto her belt and looked back to Loke.

"It was the day after Lucy had died.." He paused and looked over at Lucy.

Lucy looked down and softly placed her hands together. "I know I died...I put the pieces together from what people were whispering about." She looked up and gave the guild a soft, sad smile. Some of the guild members flinched and looked down casted to the floor.

"It's ok," Lucy spoke with a meek smile. "Please don't be sad, honestly it's ok. I'm glad I know. Now I'm kind of on the same page as the rest of you. Sure I don't know the details of how or when I died, but now like all of you I want to know how and why I'm here again." She looked to Loke with her big brown eyes. "Loke please continue."

Loke smiled and gave a nod and recalled the events of three years ago.

FLASH BACK

Loke stood in a grand room filled with celestial draping's and old steel torches. In the center of the front of the room was a large throne, the celestial king sitting upon it. He was in the throne room of the king, summoned personally by the king himself.

Loke kneeled to one knee and crossed hi right arm over his chest as assign of respect.

"Rise my old friend." The king bellowed.

Loke stood as directed and awaited the king's words.

"First I'd like to give my condolences to the loss of the human mage Lucy Heartfillia. She was a magnificent wizard and and even dearer friend. Leo you did attend the funeral did you not?"

Loke's heart tightened at the memory of the day before. "Yes I did, it as a lovely service. Excluding an outburst but it was a lovely way to remember her." Loke readjusted his glasses and a sad smile graced his face.

"That's good to hear. Now then I have a matter of business to discuss with you."

Loke straightened up and looked upward at the giant mustached man.

"Leo do you recall a spirit named Cupo?"(Italian word for darkness) The kings brow furrowed and he looked deep into the eyes of Loke.

Loke swayed slightly then readjusted his glasses(again). "Of course I remember him. It's hard to forget what happened the night of his creation. It was a year or two after the arrival of Draco was it not?"

"Yes indeed." The king shook his head slightly and placed a hand to his forehead. "I have grim news that concerns Lucy Heartfillia."

Loke stiffened and braced himself for the obvious news he knew was coming.

The king lowered his hand back down to a arm rest and looked at Loke. His eyes grew more serious. "There is a rouge group of mages calling them self Riaversi (Revive in Italian). The intend to resurrect Cupo."

Loke's face now contorted into one of worry and sheer fear. "If they did that it would be worse than E.N.D. At least with E.N.D we were able to seal him!" Loke was now talking more frantically out loud to himself than to the king.

"I know that my old friend. If he is resurrected it means our world as well as earthland may cease to exist."

Loke looked more sternly at the king and clutched his fist. "What does this have to do with Lucy?"

The king sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "In order to resurrect Cupo they need the spirit of the strongest celestial wizard and their 12 zodiac keys. In this case it is the human Lucy they seek."

Loke clenched his fist even tighter to where his nails dug into his hand. "I wont let that happen!" He growled.

"Nor will I. That is why we will use the power of Draco and the river to revive Lucy Heartfillia. Until she awakes you must guard your fellow celestial spirits keys until you can return them to her."

Loke was stunned but quickly regained composure. "So he's agreed to this ritual?"

"Yes, Draco sees how dire this situation is and has consented to resurrecting Lucy. In three years time it shall be complete. Until that time I must implore you to stay in earthland. However you must hide from the world and keep those keys hidden from Riaversi. You must tell no one of this plan. If any word reached their ears our plans for stopping them may be for not."

Loke bowed, "I understand. I will protect Lucy's keys until she returns to earthland. I will leave tomorrow morning and go into hiding."

The king shook his head and looked down at his friend. He extended his hand and Let a small leather pouch fall into Loke's hands. "Guard them well. In three years time those cursed mages from Riaversi should be fully operational and waste no time trying to find those keys and Lucy. Waste no time getting to her side. I will alert you when the time comes."

"Yes sir." Loke bowed once more and put the pouch into his jacket pocket.

Flash back end

"So the next morning I left fairytail and went into hiding. In order to keep Lucy's bond with her keys intact I needed to be manifested here on earthland. Of course this time playing human didn't hurt as much because I got permission and assistance from the king. Every year I got to go back for one night to recuperate and then come back here. Hiding was pretty easy but everywhere I went I still herd rumors of rouge mages planning something big."

"So that's why you left without a word." Mira looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, again I'm sorry but there was nothing I can do. It was all to bring back Lucy and keep her safe." Loke said as his left hand rustled his hair. Loke felt a pair of small soft hands around his free hand and looked to his side to be met with a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Thank you Loke, for everything you have done." Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand.

A slight blush stretched across his face. He cleared his through and brought his other hand on top of hers and looked at her with a serious face. "For you my princess I'd do anything."

Soon Loke was meet with one of Erza's karate chops to the back of the head and he was knocked out cold into Lucy's lap.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted frantically fussing about Loke. She could of sworn she saw a small white puff of air leave his mouth. This only made her more worried. She looked to Erza who was as calm as could be.

"He'll be fine Lucy. He deserved that plus he was attempting to flirt with you. Given your state I felt it was inappropriate."

Loke quickly recovered and stood to meet Erza. He fixed his tie and jokingly replied with, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I simply was telling Lucy the extent of my love for her."

"Love?!" Lucy held her hands out in front of her with the most confused look you can imagine.

The whole guild erupted into laughter. "No then Loke." Erza spoke "Tell us more about this group Riaversi."

As if on cue the guild doors opened to reveal five shady figures standing in the door way. There was a man, a woman, two children and what looked like a humanoid wolf. The man was tall and slender. He was muscular and had long black hair that was braided. He wore a traditional emperors kimono from the shogun era. The gold fabric only brought out his yellow eyes. The women was short and stout. Big busted and wearing what appeared to be just different kinds of animal skins as a robe. She had green hair that went up into a bun in a way that let a few strands of hair frame her face. She carried two long swords on her sides. The children looked like eerie carbon copies of each other. They were both boys and had pale skin and golden hair. They had a black dot in the middle of their forehead and piercing green eyes. The wore a black suit with a red dress shirt. Only one wore a black humanoid wolf looked rabid and was giant. He was bigger and buffer than Elfman. He only wore a pair of ripped jeans. The looked like a group out of a Halloween movie.

Lucy shuddered slightly as the man looked at her with a sly smile. She hid behind Loke's arm and clung to his jacket.

He laughed sadistically and ginned like a mad person. "Did someone ask abut us"


	8. A New Enemy

**A New Enemy**

* * *

><p>The man laughed sadistically and ginned like a mad person. "Did someone ask abut us"<p>

Erza, Loke, Gray and Gajeel stood in front of Lucy in a fighting stance. The man stepped forward and stretched a hand out toward Lucy.

"We came to collect the celestial wizard although I guess you can consider her a fallen angle now." He laughed and looked crazily forward.

"How tragic it is to be brought back only t die again." One of the win boys said monotone. The other brother with the black tie cupped his hand over his brothers mouth and hushed him. "shush brother we mustn't say anymore than needed."

"Kaine," the woman spoke toward the man. "I thought we only came to asses the riffraff. Master wont be happy about you going ahead of schedule. You know how particular he can be."

The man lowered his hand and frowned. "You're right Jessa. I apologize."

All was quite until Natsu split through the silence, "You're not taken Lucy. Not today or any other day!" His fiery fist came down and smashed the ground Kaine was once standing. The shady people jumped backwards toward the door while Natsu jumped back to stand in front of Lucy.

"Hmm so your that salamander I've herd so much about." Kaine stated. He looked smugly at Natsu and grinned. "Your nothing like I expected." He frowned "How disappointing."

Natsu growled and began to step forward and was stopped by Erza. Erza locked eyes on Kaine. "What do you mean your here to asses us?"

"Just as it sounds dear, we are here to asses the ability of your band of miscreants."

All of fairytail was now enraged ready to fight. Master Makarov jumped from the balcony in between the two groups. "You have no business here. You better turn around and go if you want to leave with your lives. Trust me, you will not be able to survive a enraged father."

Kaine laughed at Makarov who was still glaring at him. "Old man you have no idea what we are capable of."

A silence filled the air and the tension thickened. "Cole, Noir, show these armatures what true power looks like."

The creepy twins stepped forward. "Cole if you please." The one with a tie said, so we will assume that is Noir.

"yes brother." He said flatly. "Its sleepy time for you."

Before anyone could move a purple cloud filled the room and started to make the guild members drop onto the floor. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Loke, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, the exceeds, Gramps and Laxus were able to jump up to the high rafters before the smoke could reach them.

Gajeel punched a hole into the side of the guild. He looked to Wendy who got the message loud and clear.

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" Wendy shouted pointing her roaring wind toward the hole in the guild to help get the smoke out of the building.

"Wendy watch out!' Romeo shouted covering Wendy before a green sludge hit her. It burned him like acid. Wendy laid him in her lap ready to heal him when Noir came out of nowhere and sent the two of them flying to the ground. Luckily Carla and Lilly caught them before they hit the ground.

"Your going to pay for that!" But before Natsu could land a punch the twin was sent flying by an iron fist.

"Noir!" Cole shouted

Meanwhile Erza went after the women Jessa along side Juvia. Laxus and Gray went after the wolf guy, as Natsu and Makarov went to handle Kaine. Lucy stood guarded by Loke, Levy, and Happy.

"Don't worry Lulu we won't let them win!" Levy said starting to write out the word shield. She then pulled out a magic pen and began writing some protection runes around them.

Erza began charging forward at Jessa in her purgatory armor as Juvia tried to distract her with water attacks. However Juvia and Erza were aught of guard when creepy doll versions of the women appeared beside her.

"Go my lovely soulless dolls and teach them a lesson." the two dolls charged at Erza and Juvia full force and were able to land powerful punch to the both of them that flew the two into the bar.

Laxus was already letting off a few sparks as he looked toward the wolf smugly. "You don't seem that tough."

"shows what you know human."

"ICE MAKE HAMMER." Gray came from behind trying to land a sneak attack. The wolf however dogged it and Laughed.

Gray skidded next to Laxus and stood up. "Gray what the hell you think your doing? This guy is mine." Laxus stated.

"Sorry Laxus but something doesn't seem right. the magic energy coming off these guys is just strange. I got a bad feeling."

"So I'm not the only one who noticed." Erza said jumping out of the bar in front of Jessa with Juvia.

"Juvia just thought it was nerves or something." Juvia said as she stared at Jessa.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu said as he tried to land a hit on Kaine. Kaine dodged and landed skillfully on the back of a chair.

Gajeel had eyes locked on the fallen Noir and wiped his nose."Tch, not to mention they smell really weird to."

Cole took Gajeel's absent mindedness to strike at Levy's shield. "ACID BARRAGE!" Cole Said loudly as he struck Levy's shield and runes. As soon as the green sludge hit their mark it dissolved instantly. A few stray strikes hit Levy in the arm and headed for Lucy until Loke shielded her from the impact.

Levy Let out a cry of pain as she stumbled backwards and fell of the beam. "LEVY!" Gajeel yelled and leaped forward to catch her. As he caught her he felt a stinging pain in his back and herd the faint shout of Noir calling out "FIST OF STEEL!" his hand incased in an iron glove made contact with Gajeel's back and sent him and Levy through a set of beams knocking them out cold.

Laxus sent a bolt of lightning onto the wolf while Gray made his Ice Cannon pummel ice toward the wolf. The wolf didn't even move he stood there surrounded by the smoke f the impacts. When the smoke died down Laxus and Gray looked on in disgust as the skin of the wolf started to bubble and fall off him. the fallen clumps of fur started to move and form into miniature wolfs ready to pounce.

Erza and Juvia began to fight with Jessa's marionette dolls. the dolls seemed to have their own magical energy and ended up easily avoiding Erza and Juvia's attacks.

"LOKE!" Lucy shouted concernly. "Your back!" She held onto her friend to support him while he regains his balance.

"Happy," Loke yelled "Take Lucy somewhere safe!"

"Aye sir" Happy flew behind Lucy and grabbed hold of her and started to fly away.

"But Loke!" Lucy screamed after her friend in vain.

Loke was charging at Cole with a murderous look in his eyes. "REGULUS IMPACT!" He connected with Cole and sent him flying.

"Tch, IRON SPEAR!" Noir made a spear appear and sent it flying toward Happy and Lucy.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted and made to move to catch her but was sliced in two by Jessa.

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed

"Sorry Lucy. I failed you." Loke wore a sad smile and dissipated into a burst of gold specks into the spirit world.

Lucy grabbed a falling Happy and held him close bracing herself for impact. Only to be caught by the master. "I got you child hold on."

"TWIN CYCLONE!" The twins twirled at rapid speed into the masters back causing him to shout out in pain. He set down Lucy on the ground and looked toward the two menacing twins. He brought down one of his large fist onto the two and got them only to be surprised when a puff of purple dust appeared and small purple spiders started to crawl up his arm. He started swatting at them until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He was bit by one of them and shrunk back to his normal size and fell to the ground.

"MASTER." The remaining members shouted in unison.

Erza looked away for a second only to be impaled by one of Jessa's dolls. Erza staggered back and fell to one knee. She wasn't let off the hook because Jessa came up and kicked her away.

"Erza!" Juvia shouted. "WATER LOCK!" she caught her friend before Erza met a table.

"Hey now shouldn't you be focusing on me?" Jessa came out of no where and started a relentless parade of strikes on Juvia with her swords. To Juvia's surprise the swords did damage on her. Juvia was Knocked into a passed out Erza and fell unconscious herself.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as his arm was munched on by one of the lesser wolfs.

Gray punched off the wolf and created and Ice wall so the other wolfs couldn't get to him. He was caught off guard when the wolfs just went through and headed straight for them. Luckily Laxus was able to stun them with a bolt of lightning.

Laxus then charged at he wolf along side Gray. The wolf didn't budge. The two men were sent flying by the twins.

"That's it your going to pa for hurting my nakama." Natsu's whole body was on fire and he stared murderously and sternly at Kaine. Before Kaine knew it he was met with a shower of punches from Natsu. Kaine tried to dodge his attacks the best he could but was taken a back by Natsu's sudden increase of power. Natsu landed a punch on Kaine that sent him staggering back a bit. Kaine smiled and rubbed his jaw. He looked at Natsu who wore a dark expression. He lunged at Natsu. Natsu was ready to block his attack but was rendered speechless when Kaine disappeared and reappeared below Natsu sending a strike upwards at Natsu's jaw. Natsu was sent backwards and fell into a table.

The shady group retreated toward the door and turned to leave. Before they vanished from sight Natsu locked eyes with Kaine.

"Next time we won't go easy on any of you. And we will have Lucy Heartfillia." Kaine turned away and faded out of sight from Natsu's vision.

"Dam it!" Natsu spat out before falling unconscious.

Their guild was in shambles and their most powerful people laid injured and knocked out on the ground. How on earth are they suppose defeat this new enemy? Will they be bale to keep Lucy safe? All these questions swirled in their heads as they faded into an abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Hey its me :) In this chapter I wanted to bring in some action and tension. It's my first time writing actual action so I hope you liked it and if you have any tips please tell me. Thank you :) 3 3 3**


End file.
